


A Raver of Eastern Flavour

by jono74656



Series: Crossing Kurt [12]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter, Glee
Genre: BAMF! Mike and Tina, Gen, Minor Violence, Tina's Daddy is the King of the Asian Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Master of Chicago takes an interest in Kurt, Tina is not best pleased.</p><p>Short Glee/Anita Blake Vampire Hunter crossover ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Raver of Eastern Flavour

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. And I have a new crossover drabble.
> 
> Set during Season 3 Nationals in Chicago.
> 
> I loved Tina's using Figgins' belief in vampires to intimidate him in season 1, and decided to expand upon the idea of her father being 'King of the Asian Vampires'.
> 
> Title from 'The Oriental', by Status Quo.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no profit. No offense is intended to the legal owners.

A Raver Of Eastern Flavour

 

Kurt frowned inwardly as the short, broad-shouldered man muscled through the crowds outside the Nationals venue, charcoal grey eyes fixed on Kurt. He looked over his shoulder quickly to see if anyone was stood behind him, but had to concede that the man was definitely looking at him, eyes smouldering with an intensity that raised an unconscious blush in Kurt's cheeks.

A second man trailed behind the first, taller and slender; with dyed blue hair that Kurt had to grudgingly accept was well done, and emphasised the colour of his eyes. 

As the first man drew closer, Kurt could see that the first man was wearing a beautifully tailored grey suit, cut to emphasise his muscular physique. He pushed almost absently through the rest of the glee club, earning particularly displeased glares from Puck and Santana, crowding into Kurt's personal space as his companion blocked the rest of the club from interfering.

Intense dark eyes raked Kurt from head to foot before locking onto glasz with burning desire behind them. Kurt could feel the rest of the world fading away as he seemed to drown in those eyes, a strong hand gently taking his and raising it towards full, sensuous lips.

Distantly, he could hear the sounds of people shouting, what sounded like a fight breaking out, but it was almost inaudible over the rushing in his ears.

He felt lips brushing his knuckles, but the man abruptly pulled away as a sharp voice cut through the air.

“Enough! Augustine!”

It took Kurt a moment to place the voice, and by the time he had Tina had already interjected herself between Kurt and, apparently, Augustine. Her eyes flared with anger, and the sheer force of it seemed to be enough to press Augustine backwards, giving Kurt room to breathe and look around. 

Blaine was lying in a heap against the nearby wall, and Finn was glowering at the blue haired man while holding a wad of tissue to his bleeding nose. The blue haired man was on his knees, eyes furious as he glared around at them all, Mike's arm clamped implacably across his throat.

Kurt crouched next to Blaine and checked to make sure he was breathing while Tina glowered at Augustine. 

Augustine chuckled warmly at Tina, and spoke in a smooth and cultured voice.

“You know my name little girl?”

Tina's returning smile was chilling, 

“Augustine. Master of the City of Chicago. Greetings from the court of Columbus. I am Tina Cohen-Chang, daughter of Chang, Master of the City. My father negotiated safe passage for me and my friends to attend our National championships here in your city, and you have come perilously close to violating that arrangement.”

Augustine blinked, clearly taken completely off guard by the announcement- though not nearly as much as Kurt was, or the rest of the club judging by the confused looks being thrown around- and took a step back, arms spread in a peaceful gesture.

“My apologies, Miss Cohen-Chang. It was not my intention to give offense to you or your illustrious sire. I was overwhelmed by the beauty of your companion.”

Here he tipped a courtly bow in Kurt's direction, and Kurt could feel his cheeks burning before Tina stepped in again, voice curt.

“So overwhelmed that you were going to use your 'gift' on him Augustine? Make him one of your sycophantic lovestruck fools? I think not.”

Kurt rounded on Augustine at the words 'lovestruck fool', eyes snapping with rage. After everything Blaine had put him through before he'd finally dumped his hobbit ass he was so over that shit.

Augustine backed away slowly, putting some space between himself and Kurt's glare, eyes darting from Kurt to Blaine and back again. 

Kurt smiled thinly,

“My lying, cheating ex.” 

“Ah. Given how quickly he jumped to your defence I assumed you were together.”

“No, he just has issues with other people finding me attractive.”

Augustine moved in towards Kurt again, but stopped short as a strange noise filled the air. They all turned to stare at Mike, who was releasing a roaring shriek that started with a subsonic rumble in his chest before building to a feral scream as it left his lips. His arm tightened on Blue Hair's throat, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he lost consciousness.

Augustine raised an eyebrow at Tina, who smiled thinly.

“You didn't think my father let me go out unprotected? Mike is my bodyguard, and my boyfriend. You do recall what my father's animal to call is, yes?”

A nervous gulp was the only response for a second, and then Augustine stammered out,

“D-d-dragons.”

Tina's smile went darkly amused,

“Dragons.”

Augustine went very still for a long moment, clearly weighing the pros and cons of continuing the conversation, then froze as Mike blew a smoke ring with a sardonic smile on his face. He swallowed hard, then dipped a bow to Tina. Without another word he strode away, leaving his blue haired companion behind without a backwards glance.

Tina turned to meet the questioning gazes of Kurt and the rest of the club, and winced momentarily,

“So remember when I told Figgins my dad was King of the Asian Vampires?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in one quick sitting, hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
